Freakshow
by IcySnappDragon
Summary: A day at the circus. Oneshots. Circus AU


AN:/ A series of oneshots with no particular order. Set in the circus.

* * *

_Wildest Moments_

"Step right up, folks! The most amazing thrills you will ever see, right here! Don't be shy, come one, come all!"

Ruby closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath as she concentrated. Jaune's voice turning into white noise. Ruby lifted her arms above her head, stretching her muscles and feeling her bones pop. She released the breath she was holding as she opened her eyes, the familiar feel of the circus coming back to her. The nerves always got to her the moment the circus opened for business.

"Ruby, are you ready? I still have to get back to my own booth."

Right, she had a job to do. Ruby shook out her hands and rolled her shoulders, preparing herself. She could already hear the crowd nearing her booth, one of the ones closest to the entrance. An act meant to draw attention and intrigue. Ruby grabbed the holster holding the deadly projectiles, gleaming innocently in the morning sun.

Dangerous.

Deadly.

_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives?_

Ruby swallowed hard; she was already positioned in front of the board, knife in hand. The weight settling nicely.

_Hah! Would you look at that. Little punk's got bite. All right, little girl. I'll teach you._

Weiss stepped into her field of vision. The white of her uniform a stark contrast to the dreary plain wood of the board. She was already dressed in her customary costume. Tight white shimmery spandex shorts followed by what could only be a sports bra of the same material that left most of her body exposed, meant to show that none of her acts were illusions. The only other pieces she wore were a light blue sash tied around her waist and a decorative short vest of the same color, stiff with glittery jewels meant to draw attention.

Ruby took another deep breath, holding it in as Weiss took her proper stance. Feet shoulder width apart, arms spread out, parallel to the ground, gaze intensely focused on Ruby. Eyes meeting in a clash of silver and blue. Ruby did not break eye contact with her. Even as she raised her arm, knife ready and poised in perfect position. The metal was already warm, sharp edge digging into her thumb and forefinger with the amount of pressure she was holding it with.

In a blink of an eye, Ruby lunged. Arm extended, knife no longer in her hand. The board rattled with the force of the throw, but Weiss did not flinch, did not even blink, still staring at Ruby.

The crowd that had gathered around the booth gasped, unable to comprehend what had happened.

The knife still rattled where it was imbedded less than an inch from the right side of Weiss' face.

Ruby released the breath she was holding and drowned out the cheering crowd, already sliding out the next knife from the holster tied at her hip.

She positioned herself again. Left leg leading, arm raised, knife ready.

_Thwack_

Above her right shoulder, less than an inch from her neck.

_Thwack_

Under her arm now, so close – _too close_ – to her body.

_Thwack_

Next to her ribs.

_Thwack_

Her right hip.

_Thwack_

Right between her legs. (That one had Ruby sweating, but for an entirely different reason.)

_Thwack_

Her left hip now.

_Thwack_

Ribs.

_Thwack_

That one didn't go in as deep as it should have.

_Thwack_

The knife was crooked.

Ruby paused. Fear gnawed its way into her stomach, twisted her insides into knots. She licked her lips and looked into Weiss' unwavering gaze. She looked like she didn't even blink throughout the whole performance. Face completely neutral, mouth set into a grim line. She was supposed to be smiling, but after numerous reminders, Ozpin just gave up.

Ruby thumbed the tip of the last knife. Years of practice resulted in calloused fingers and more cuts than she could count.

The knife near Weiss' neck was crooked. It was so minute that Ruby doubted the onlookers would notice, but to her, it might as well have pierced the delicate flesh, releasing weeps of red. Should have stained the crisp clean uniform with the precious liquid.

_Red._

_So much red._

_Red like roses._

_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives?_

Time seemed to slow down as Ruby released her final knife.

_Red._

_So much red._

_Red like roses._

_Dripping onto the white costume._

_Oh God._

Ruby stared at Weiss. Could see the red dripping down her neck. The ugly gash marring her face and –

The crowd erupted into cheers, clapping in amazement.

Ruby blinked and the red vanished. The final knife still rattling, less than an inch from Weiss' scarred left eye.

Weiss stepped away from the board as Ruby continued to stare, knives still embedded into it forming a near perfect outline of her body. Weiss walked up to Ruby grasping her right hand with her left and raised them above her head. Ruby took that cue and faced the crowd, smiling and bowing as the rather large group began to disperse, curiosity now demanding they see the other acts.

Ruby turned to Weiss feeling a little sheepish with the way Weiss was looking at her. The serious face vanishing to form the barest hints of a smile. The type of smile only Ruby got to see.

Ruby grinned back, tension finally leaving her body as Weiss leaned in and kissed her. A chaste kiss that reaffirmed her existence. That showed Ruby her lover was really okay.

"You did great today. I don't know why you were so nervous. I trust you, so trust yourself a bit more, you dunce."

Ruby giggled, bringing her hands up to cup Weiss' face.

"I know, I know. It's gonna take awhile though, so don't hold your breath, princess. Now get going. You're gonna be late for your act and I know how much you hate being late."

Ruby leaned in to give Weiss one more kiss. This one lingering a little longer.

"You're going to come see, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just another day in the life of a little knife-thrower.

* * *

AN:/ This is just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. And for those reading my other story, _Influence_, don't worry. I'm still working on that one and I have no plans of abandoning it. Life just got in the way and a high school friend recently passed away, so I just need a little time. Thanks for your patience. Remember, constructive criticism is highly welcomed and again, I'm sorry for the delay.


End file.
